


Pros and Cons

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: After season three, not movie compliantVeronica needs cheering up. A friend makes arrangements.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for stopping "Kept Safe" and the other story I'm working on is kinda depressing, so I wanted something fun. I wrote this tonight to lighten everyone's moods! It starts out in Veronica's POV, then I switch to Logan's. It's an experiment (and practice for me) on POV. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Veronica Mars sat at her desk in her office. She was home, in New York, working on a brief. She decided to work from home today. Her best friend Diane knew that when she called. Veronica slammed a finger down on the speaker button. “Hello?”

“Roni! Hey! It's Diane! How's it going?” Veronica was still typing away, but when she noticed her friend's tone, she stopped. 

“What's wrong?” Veronica sounded worried.

“Oh, nothing. I just was sitting here, feeling bad for you.” 

“I'm fine, Diane.” She repeated the sentence like she had over a hundred times this week. She was tired of everyone being so concerned over her. It had been a week and she hadn't slit her wrists or jumped in front of a bus. She was on the mend. 

“Well, I think you could use some cheering up. I mean, after John cheated on you the night before your wedding? You deserve some fun!” 

Veronica sighed. “Who are you saying that for? I know what John did and when.” Veronica let her voice rise a bit, but took a calming breath.

“I know! I know, I just... I want you to have a good time.”

“What did you have planned?” Veronica could feel a smiling coming to her lips. “A vacation? A night out? A mission to destroy his life?”

“Um, all good choices! But I kind of already set it up!” Diane sounded nervous.

“Set what up, Diane?” Veronica asked cautiously. She hated surprises.

“I ordered you something.” As if by cue, her doorbell rang.

Veronica picked up the hand receiver, taking her friend off speaker, and walked toward the door. “What kind of thing?”

“A thing that you should relax and accept and call me tomorrow with all the details.” Diane was laughing softly.

“What are you talking about, Diane?” Veronica opened the door.

“I ordered you a gigolo!” Diane screamed into Veronica's ear. 

Veronica opened the door to a very lean and muscular Logan Echolls. She noticed that he looked as shocked as Veronica felt.

“Uh, Diane. I'm going to have to call you back.” Diane's laughter could be heard as Veronica let the phone drop and she hung it up.

“Veronica?” Logan swallowed hard and looked down at her, a brow raised.

“Logan. Uh, come in.” She moved to the side, allowing him into her apartment. She closed and locked the door behind him. She took a moment to breathe. “Would you like a drink?”

“It's one in the afternoon.” Logan turned, smirking a bit. 

“Right. A double would be fine.” Veronica walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. “Scotch ok?” She yelled out.

Logan walked towards the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. “That's fine.” He looked around her place. “So, Casa de Mars?”

Veronica nodded, finishing her drink while handing his over. “Yea. I didn't know you were in town. I would have asked you over myself.” She closed her eyes and cursed softly under her breath.

Logan set the glass on the counter. “Uh. We probably should talk.” 

Veronica looked up at him and walked past him. “A sex worker, Logan? Really?” 

Logan followed her. “You told me to go professional.” When Veronica shot a glare back at him, he was smirking at her. “I don't have many clients. I happen to be in town when Diane called me. I'm assuming you aren't Diane.”

“No, that's my former best friend.” Veronica sighed and plopped on her couch. 

“She said her friend needed cheering up.” Logan sat down on her coffee table and looked over at her. “What's got you down?”

Veronica looked over at him and raised a brow. “Is this how you normally work women over?”

Logan smirked and leaned in. “I think we both know how I work women over, but you get the actual friend treatment.” He placed a hand on her knee. “Talk to me.”

“Guy trouble.” Veronica really didn't want to tell Logan about her ex, and learning of his current career choice didn't encourage her.

“Veronica...” Logan warned.

Veronica sighed. “Pretty big guy trouble.” 

“How big?”

“I was cheated on.” Veronica gave a little. 

“That stinks. What else?” Veronica should have expected Logan to know there was more.

“It was the day before our wedding.” She looked away from him quickly.

“Oh.” Logan's voice got quiet. “No one told me.”

“I didn't invite anyone from Neptune except my dad.” Veronica sighed and struggled not to look at him.

Logan was looking at her though. “Who was it?”

Veronica couldn't resist. She turned and looked at him. “Who was who? The cheater or the mistress?”

“Both. Either.” He smirked a bit.

“John Deveraux, ex love. Stephanie Parnell, his current secretary. I really should have seen it coming.”

“You didn't follow him?”

“I don't really do that stuff anymore.” She stood and walked towards a window, taking a deep breath. 

Logan followed and leaned against the window, looking down at her. “I'm sorry it didn't work out.”

Veronica turned and looked up at him. “I take it you aren't married?”

Logan smirked. “No. I don't date much, recreationally.” 

Veronica made a face. “Couldn't you just be a slut?”

“I could. I feel empowered though.” He leaned in close to her. 

“So, no pimp?” Even Veronica couldn't tell if she were joking or not.

“I've missed you.” He leans in and cups her cheek in his hand.

Veronica's eyes widen as she looks at his lips coming down on hers. She thought about moving away, but she missed him too. She leaned in and let him kiss her. An old electric shock rushed through them and Veronica moaned out, pushing at him as she kissed hard. Logan seemed more timid than he had been a decade ago. Veronica reached up and cupped his face while he pulled her closer to him. They kissed like this for a few moments before Veronica stepped back and lowered her head, panting hard.

“Veronica?” He was out of breath too, but didn't move to her.

“I need a minute.” She looked up at him. Her lips were puffy and red. Her eyes were dark. Logan smirked. He came up to her again and kissed her again, twirling them around, pushing her against the window. She moaned out and he leaned down, kissing her neck. His hands worked at pulling her shirt up out of her pants. Veronica blinked and pushed him back. He stopped, dark eyes watching her. His chest rising and falling.

“What are you thinking?” He panted out.

“That this is insane. That I know how this turns out. I know how we don't work. That you are a gigolo and I'm so far away from you and Neptune, but you still managed to find your back back in. That you are in my apartment and I'm seriously considering undressing you with my mouth.” 

He smirked and licked his lips.

“No! None of that!” Veronica stepped back, but Logan didn't pursue her. “Diane really shouldn't have done this. I certainly have no plans to sleep with a hooker.” 

Logan chuckled. “Diane is my hero.” 

Veronica looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh. She calmed and then was silent again.

“What now?” He asked softly. He still hadn't moved.

Veronica sighed and turned, walking around her living room. Her brain was wondering would happen next. She paced around, debating the pros and cons. 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Logan Echolls slipped out of the taxi and adjusted his suit jacket. He checked his phone, confirming the address with what was on the building. He walked inside, shooting a charming smile to the doorman and got into the elevator. The apartment his client lives in is 7G, so he tapped the 7 with his knuckle and let out a slow breath. He had been doing this sex for money thing for a while now, but he was extremely picky about who he accepts. He asks a long list of questions, not only about health, but the reasons for needing a lover. In the six years he's been doing this, he only works once every three months. 

Diane had called him and told him about this friend of hers who was trying so hard to work past a broken heart. She told him that she had finally given her trust to someone after years of not trusting anyone. Then, he had taken that and slept with is own employee. Logan felt pity for this woman, who according to Diane, was super strong and so happy until this happened. So, he accepted the job. He flew out across the country and arrived at this fancy Manhattan apartment complex. 

He got out of the elevator and walked down the hall, slipping his hands into his pockets. He looked at the doors as he passed. A, B, C. He reached G and took in a slow breath. It was one in the afternoon and this woman was home. He wondered what she did for a living. He figured he would ask. They might need some breaking of the ice. He rang the doorbell and stepped back, removing his other hand from his pocket. He closed his suit jacket and waited for the door to open.

It took longer than he was expecting and he almost reached forward to knock. But then he heard a voice on the other side. He couldn't figure out what was being said, but he could tell it was a female. He watched the door open and his brain seemed to play a trick on him. He blinked, but no, the female before him still looked like his ex girlfriend. His mouth opened to say something, but she was talking into the phone. She looked good. She wasn't wearing makeup, but she didn't really need it. She was in a buttoned up blouse that was tucked into slimming pants. 

He felt himself getting nervous and had to swallow the nerves down. “Veronica?” There was no way she was in front of him. There was no way she knew he was a gigolo. She hadn't talked to him since their freshman year at Hearst. Then she left. So, this is where she went. 

Logan noticed she seemed confused by his presence, which he half expected from this client. But the fact it was Veronica made his heart skip. Did she just ask if he wanted a drink? He walked inside, trying not to look at her home. He had to focus on her. 

“It's one in the afternoon.” He looked back at her. She was turning towards her kitchen. He walked to her, leaning and just taking her all in. She was so beautiful. She was always so sure of her body, but now, she had grown into it. 

Did he like scotch? “That's fine.” He can't help it, he looks around. “So, Casa de Mars?” Oh, what if her name wasn't Mars anymore. He pushed the idea from his head. He took the drink and thought about drinking it, but he set the glass down. “Uh. We probably should talk.” 

Logan walked Veronica walks past him. She called him out on his job and he had to admit he knew it was coming. Her tone reminded him of when he saved her from Liam Fitzpatrick. He decided to lighten the mood. He slipped on his smirk. “You did tell me to go professional.” 

Ouch, that glare of hers has grown stingers. “I don't have many clients. I happen to be in town when Diane called me. I'm assuming you aren't Diane.” He thought back to Diane's reason for Veronica to get laid. He felt his heart break a little. “She said her friend needed cheering up.” Logan unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down on the coffee table to get her to look at him. “What's got you down?”

Logan watched Veronica question his gigolo mojo and he couldn't resist flirting. “I think we both know how I work women over, but you get the actual friend treatment.” He hoped they were friends. He put his hand on her, wanting her to know she open up to him. “Talk to me.”

When Veronica gave the plainest of answers, he only had to say her name to get more from her. “How big?” So, Veronica was cheated on. He knew that had to suck. “That stinks. What else?” He knew for a friend of hers to be this concerned, it would have to be big.

Then he hears it. “Oh.” Marriage. She was going to get married to this asshole. Lucky for her, he did the cheating before the wedding. Or maybe lucky for him. But then it hit him again. She was going to get married and no one had warned him. “No one told me.” No one gave him a chance to have a say in it. He noticed she looked away from him. He wondered if he was give him the privacy to freak out or if she was feeling shame. She hadn't even invited Wallace or Mac. 

He wanted to know more about this man who had gotten Veronica to cave on getting married. The man who probably ruined any future chances of her ever getting married. “Who was it?” His voice seemed calm and caring. Score one for having actor parents.

She turned and looked to him again and it was like the sun was shining again. She asked who, but he could tell she was playing a bit now. He smirked. “Both. Either.”

She rattled off the names, but Logan's brain was already on to how they got away with cheating on Veronica Mars. She used to literally catch assholes like this for a living. “You didn't follow him?” He found it hard to believe she wouldn't check up on a guy she was about to marry. 

Crap. She's sad again. He didn't want to make her sad. He followed her to the window, but only looked at her. “I'm sorry it didn't work out.” And he was. He wanted her happy. 

She asks if he is married and he has to smile at the thought of that. “No, I don't date much, recreationally.” 

She makes a face and it warms Logan. He was a slut for a while, but being a pro made sense. “I could. I feel empowered though.” He was drawn closer to her. She was the one he still dreamed about. He was the one he fantasized about when he was alone, but never let her in when he was working. 

Veronica asks about a pimp and he lets it go. He, of course, doesn't have one. He handles it all himself. He can't help but reach up and touch her face. “I've missed you.” He realizes he actually says it, but lets it be. He moves in closer and she seems shocked. Why would she be shocked at this? She had to remember how much they meant to each other. He just wants a kiss, just something to check the water between the two of them. This isn't even about the job. This is about them. He leans in, his lips touching hers and his tongue slipping between her lips. He felt the shock, the feeling of something clicking into place. He was ready to pull back and safeguard that small memento. But then she moaned and pushed at him. He let her take over the kiss, pushing at him like, well, they hadn't seen each other in ten years. He felt her reach up and take her face in her hands, so he reached around her and hugged her to him. She was smaller than he remembered. He wanted to stay like this, being torn apart by her forever, but she stepped back. The moment stopped.

He was panting, watching her move away from him. “Veronica?” He wasn't sure if she stopped because of something he did, or her mind went some place that probably wasn't too good. He was worried about her. 

She needed a minute. She needed a minuted to change her mind on kissing him, on coming up with some excuse to stop what they were doing. Logan smirked, knowing she was feeling it too and was only scared of it. He stepped towards her kissed her again. He was in control now and turned them around. He pushed her back against her large window and kept her pinned while he kissed her. He wanted more though. She moaned, giving him permission to keep going. He broke the kiss, hearing her panting in his ear as he leaned down and began to kiss at her neck. His hands reached down to her shirt and began pulling it out of her pants. She was wearing too many clothes.

Suddenly, he was looking down at her, panting hard. He could feel his erection, but he was more concerned about her. He didn't move. She was confused, he could tell that much. He didn't want to push her into something she didn't want, or even something she would regret later. He wanted her to take he back in her arms and in her life. “What are you thinking?” 

He heard her begin her thought process and had to smile. He thought it made a lot of sense until she talked about undressing him with her mouth and he involuntarily licked his lips. She called him on it, of course. But she was moving away from him again. She talked about Diane shouldn't have done this, but he was so glad she did. He should send her a fruit basket. “Diane is my hero.” He chuckled out the words. 

She laughed too, but only for a second, then it was that silence she does again. Crap, she was back inside her head. He was annoyed with her mind, but didn't want to show it. “What now?” She walked around her living room while he stood there, his back to the window, his erection confused as much as his brain. 

Logan walked over and wrapped her into a hug. She sighed and then allowed herself to hug him back. He grinned and held her in place for a minute or two. He just wanted to feel her against him. 

“I get that this is a lot to take in.” He pulled back and smiled sweetly at her.

“Do you say that to all your clients?” She laughed, blushing a bit. 

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh too. He hugged her again tightly then released her, but didn't move away from her. 

“Veronica, I think we should try again. I mean, maybe I was brought here for a reason?” He wasn't very religious, but this did seem to be a big giant neon sign for them to be together. 

“I think Diane brought you here to sex me up so I forget about John.” Veronica chuckled. 

She had to be so factual. “Well, after the sexing up, I think we should talk about us, as in back together.” He nodded. He did want her again. He wasn't the same without her. He wasn't whole. In the short time he's been in her apartment, he's felt more like himself than he has in the last decade. He couldn't ignore that.

Veronica laughed and shrugged. “Alright. I'll consider it. Let's get to the sexing up. That sounded interesting.”

Logan smirked and tugged on her shirt again. “Whatever the clients wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I know it's not a big deal, but all feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
